What's to Become
by Dark Pride
Summary: This is how I think Bulma and Vegeta got together, in Miari Trunk's time line, and this is just one of my versions.


Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any aspects of it, only the things I bought,(which are movies and merchandise) :=D  
  
Title: What's To Become? Rating: R for language,and violence rating will go up. Pairing: V/B Summary: This is how I think Bulma and Vegeta got together, in Miari Trunk's time line, and this is just one of my versions, and I'll be sure to write others :P A/N: For those of you who don't know, I mainly like to write angst, so don't be surprised at how much will be in this fic, sorry to those who don't like the thought of Vegeta hurt, but, no worries, at least he dosen't die, or maybe, who knows...(I do!)  
  
................ Vegeta: Well how will this turn out? Dark Pride: shh Vegeta, I can't let anyone know, even you, sorry Veg Vegeta: **growls** stop calling me by your stupid nick names. Dark Pride: **ignors** on with the fic.... :=D Chapter 1 Another Chance to Win ----------------------------------------******------------------------------ ----------  
  
Everyone waited, gathered for the awaiting fight. Freiza was coming, not that they could do much without Goku, but they still had to try. The group which was consisted of: Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Choazhu, all stood expectantly, they would arrive anytime now, thoughts flooding them.  
  
Vegeta was not planning on dying again, he had just been wished back, and he refused to die by the same person. He was not a Super Saiyan, and he cursed the low class baka who stole his rightful title. His memory flooding back to the day on Namek when he first saw Kakarot as a Super Saiyan, growling he shook himself of the memory, now was not the time to think about that, he was stronger than last time, he would win this time, and he would show that lizard who was stronger.  
  
Everyone was jarred out of their thoughts as Piccolo spoke up, "We need a plan if we're going to defeat Frieza, we can't just charge in remember last time." Vegeta growled in response, he knew all to well, but he was now much stronger, even if he wasn't a Super Saiyan, that wasn't going to stop him, nothing was he was going to defeat Frieza no matter what the cost.  
  
Frieza's ship landed.  
  
Unconsciously a dark blue glow formed around the Saiyan No Ouji, his growling turning into a scream, he blasted off towards Frieza's ship, anger blinding him. The others followed closely behind, Vegeta was the strongest out of them all, but Vegeta had already been killed once by the tyrant, even though he was brought back stronger, he wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
------------------------------------****------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta landed just as Frieza and his father King Cold emerged from their ship. The others landed behind Vegeta, all in their fighting stances. Frieza smirked. "Well, look at what we have here Vegeta Prince of the Monkeys, and his buddies..." Vegeta hissed baring his teeth, "or are they here to watch you die...again?" Laughter erupted from the two changelings. This did nothing to hold the raging Saiyan, blinded by rage Vegeta's power rose dramatically, but not his maximum. He launched his attack. Speeding towards Frieza, he punched only to have it blocked by a smirking Frieza. Snarling Vegeta side kicked hitting him and sending him back a few feet, Vegeta didn't waste any time sending punch after punch at Frieza's face.  
  
The others watched in shock as Vegeta pounded Frieza into the ground, he was actually doing it, he was winning. Piccolo looked to King Cold he looked ready to attack Vegeta. "You guys we attack him, Vegeta can take care of himself come on!" They charged at King Cold, the best element on their side, the element of surprise.  
  
Vegeta continuing to send his punches was stopped. His arms were trapped within Frieza's hold, the smirk once again returning to his lips. Flipping over so the Vegeta was now on his back, and Frieza on top (sorry no rape). Vegeta struggled summoning enough power to over throw Frieza. Frieza laughed at Vegeta's futile efforts. "Give up Vegeta you know you won't win," Vegeta struggled even more, no he would not give up, giving up was too easy, he had his home taken away, his people, and worst of all his life. This tyrant could not be forgiven, never. He had to prove this to himself and everyone else. He didn't care if he died with the tyrant, all he knew was that he had to win, no more caring about Kakarot being stronger, no more caring if he was a Super Saiyan or not. No More!  
  
With a piercing scream he powered up, a bright glow surrounding him. The power, he could feel it surging through his veins, with a final scream his power erupted throwing the surprised Frieza off him.  
  
The others stopped their own fighting looking to the Saiyan Prince in shock, he reached Super Saiyan.  
  
Uh oh cliffy...heh what will Vegeta do? (The obvious of coarse! **wink**) I'm pretty sure this chapter sucked, but constructive criticism welcome. Any ideas for the fic? Email me here: dark_pride@yahoo.com or review me :-) Oh and please no flames on how bad this chapter was, I already know it, but it'll get better. 


End file.
